Queen Of Hearts
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are getting married, but there's some unfinished business in their past. The spirit of Queen Serenity visits the ceremony to pass the crown to her daughter. UM


**Title: Queen Of Hearts  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile** **  
URL: In ****Profile** **  
Rating: PG 13+  
Summary: I wrote this originally to be part of an huge 4 book Series, but when I didn't get around to doing the Series, I decided to post this as a single Fanfic. It's post Sailor Stars by a few years and Usagi and Mamoru are finally getting married. The Senshi's secret identities are finally revealed to all their closest family and friends during the ceremony and the spirit of Queen Serenity visits her daughter for one last time before she departs forever, handing over kindom and crown to new Queen...   
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1/1  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! This is a **very **old Fanfic that I thought you might all like. It's been revised a few times and was originally going to be part of a huge Fanfiction series called 'The Light Of All Lights'. Since I was already writing a huge Series and this part of Book Three had been written, I decided to just send it out as a Oneshot on Mamoru and Usagi getting married. Now, it does have some scenes taken directly from the Anime, as they were flashbacks, so please allow for that. It's an **old** Fanfic!

**'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives:** Please come on over and read some Happy Ending Fanfiction for every favorite Couple you can think of. :) Link in Profile.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**QUEEN OF HEARTS**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

Ikuko knocked on Usagi door and waited, hearing nothing within.

"Give me a minute, mum!" Usagi yelled back. Her nervousness was hidden from her voice, though it churned inside her and she wondered what her mom would think of her plan. It was way past the time for all the parents of the Senshi to know who they were. Usagi opened the door with a flourish and her Mom came in, eyes widening in panic when she saw her daughter's undressed state. Usagi was wearing jeans and a pink shirt.

"Usagi, why aren't you dressed?" Ikuko wrung her hands, straightening her blue dress unconsciously.

"I am dressed." Usagi said quietly and her Mom's eyes became more panicked.

"Don't tell me you've decided to back out...the wedding was so expensive-" Ikuko's voice trailed off as she saw the offended look in her daughter's eyes.

"I'm not backing out, I'm surprising Mamoru." Usagi told her, turning away. Ikuko looked at Usagi's profile and felt as if something were wrong, but could see nothing.

"Mum, go into the chapel, I'll be there soon." Usagi pushed her out the door and closed it, leaving Ikuko feeling as if she were a stranger. Something strange was going on...

* * *

Rei stared out the window, waiting for the music to start. She looked down at her purple skirt and frowned blackly.

"Rei, stop frowning." Ami ordered from behind and Rei turned. The girls were all there-except for Setsuna-and Hotaru, who said she would be a little late.

Michiru was by the large mirror, doing her hair. She was the only one dressed up of them all, but then, Michiru always looked elegant.

Ami and Makoto lounged on a couch.

Haruka leaning against the far wall.

Minako was watching Michiru, fascinated.

"You're making too much of this, Rei." the blonde commented and Rei's scowl deepened.

"Oh, really?" she snarled. More worried than she could say. "Usagi suddenly dumps all the wedding idea's and goes for casual? To the biggest event of her life!"

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Haruka commented, eyes glued to her love, Michiru. Minako grabbed the brush from the aqua-haired girl and ran it through her long blonde hair carefully.

"Mamoru is there...at the altar...in his _tuxedo_...and waiting for Usagi to turn up in her bridal dress-and she decides to go in her _jeans_?" Rei yelled, then covered her mouth, hoping that Usagi next door couldn't hear a thing.

Michiru walked over, putting a calming hand on the Senshi of fire's shoulder.

"This is her day, Rei. Let her do what she wants," Michiru whispered and Rei calmed. "She knows what she's doing."

"Of course she does...but one hopes that this is not all because she forgot her wedding dress." Luna commented from the floor and they all turned to stare at her.

"You think?" Minako said with surprise. They all looked at each other.

"Nah."

Just then the wedding music began to play and they all dashed out the door hurriedly, skidding to a halt in the anti-chamber. Setsuna and Hotaru were there already. The Senshi of Time looked stunning in a silken green dress.

"I thought we agreed to dress down?" Rei commented.

Setsuna raised a brow. "I am."

"Oh." Minako muttered as the door's opened and Hotaru thrust a posy of white flowers into Rei's hands.

As Usagi had ordered, the Senshi entered by order of planet. Rei and then Minako, all the way to Setsuna last. The guests looked up as they entered, surprised at their plain appearances. The women all filed towards the altar gracefully; Rei meeting Mamoru's startled eyes.

He was there with his best man; Motoki and he both stared at the plainly-clad girls.

Rei longed to tell them that it was Usagi's idea, but the solemnity of the occasion kept her quiet.

Usagi came in then, as the music changed and she was still dressed in her jeans and top. There were shocked murmuring from the guests, compromising of Grandpa, Yuuchiro, Joe, Ami's boyfriend and Usagi's parent's.

Kenji looked pole-axed as he escorted her down the isle, though he was too proud to say anything about her appearance.

Usagi smiled as she reached the altar, standing next to Mamoru as her dad went back to Ikuko. The priest smiled at them blandly and then began to read from his bible, but then something strange began to happen.

The day, which had been bright, began to fade to darkness. They all looked towards the skylight as the sun disappeared slowly and a dark disk began to cover the sun. An eclipse. As it totally blocked the light, the moon turned silvery and a brilliant light shot down from the sky. All the guests stood transfixed as the light came to the church and through the skylight. It alighted on the altar, the priest backing away and crossed himself.

Ikuko watched with trepidation as the light started to solidify and a shape took place within the silvery light. When it faded, a woman stood there, but unlike anyone Usagi's mom had ever seen. The woman was tall, her build slender and graceful. She wore a spectacular, yet simple dress of white silk that clung to her down to the waist with no sleeves. There was a lavender bow at her breast and her skin was as smooth and white as milk.

Ikuko raised her eyes to the face and was stunned to see that the woman was looking directly at her, her beautiful silver eyes calm. The hair was incredibly long and that same silver colour, down to her feet and held up in the same strange style as Usagi had always adopted. And her face…it was more heart-stopping than Ikuko had ever seen. So beautiful, like an angel.

Indeed she seemed an angel; ethereal wings spread wide behind her back.

"Are-are you an angel?" the priest stammered, frightened and awed. He looked exactly how they all felt. Ikuko was about to say something, but her stunned eyes rested on her daughter, who had quickly gone down on her knees. Mamoru and the bridesmaid's had all done the same and Ikuko didn't know what to say.

"My Queen." she heard Setsuna say. The beautiful woman, who had seemed too old to be one of Usagi's best friends.

The beautiful angel looked down at Setsuna, face calm. "Setsuna, it is good to see you." the woman said, her voice musical.

Ikuko swallowed, wondering what was going on.

Then the angel looked down at Usagi and her face filled with love. "Serenity." she murmured, reaching out a hand towards Usagi's face.

Ikuko watched as her daughter got to her feet and the woman rested a hand on her golden hair gently.

"_What_ is going on here?" Ikuko realised it was she who had spoken and was momentarily startled.

The woman turned towards her, face unbelievably…serene. "Ikuko." she said softly, startling Usagi's mom, who got to her feet.

"You know me?" Ikuko whispered and the woman smiled, beckoning with her hand. Ikuko moved down the isle like in a trance, and stopped behind Minako, who was still kneeling.

"I know you; I chose you well." the woman said. Her eyes swept over Ikuko curiously and Ikuko felt as if a beautiful warmth had invaded her body.

"You...chose me?"

"My Queen, is this necessary?" Setsuna said somewhat sharply, but the woman merely nodded.

"It is time that they knew." the woman said, stepping past Usagi and the still kneeling Mamoru and the girls.

"I am Queen Serenity." the woman said softly, an aura of power about her and Ikuko found herself listening to the voice, enwrapped. "I was once a great Queen, but am now but a spirit wandering lost in the ruins of my Kingdom."

"You have great power, your aura is incredible." Grandpa said, coming forward also and the Queen looked at him.

"I am not evil, Priest." she said with amusement and he blinked.

Ikuko saw Rei shudder as she looked up. "She's not, Grandpa, she's as good and pure as...Ser-Usagi is." Rei's voice stammered over her friend's name.

Queen Serenity smiled gently. "Yes, as-Usagi" she murmured, turning to look at the golden-haired girl.

"Why are you all kneeling?" Yuuchiru demanded, confused.

Rei glared at him, but decided not to answer.

"It is time that you all knew, you who are close friends and family of these girls." Queen Serenity told them gently. "A long time ago, a millennia to be exact, there was a great civilisation encompassing the solar system. I ruled over them, protecting them with the Silver Imperium Crystal, a powerful Crystal with all the power of light." she paused, looking over them all and they drew closer.

"A millennia ago...but that would make you-" Grandpa started and she gave him a sad smile.

"Dead-yes. I am long gone. You see, the era was not entirely peaceful, there was an evil queen from another Galaxy…Metallia. She hoped to rule over everyone, but I could not let her. It happened one night, at the great ball when my daughter, Princess Serenity and the Prince from Earth, Endymion were meant to be engaged. Serenity was only fifteen, but they were married young in those days, the royalty were." the Queen took a breath, seeming to stare beyond them and into the past.

"What happened?" Ikuko prompted, a dreaded feeling that she really didn't want to know, creeping up upon her.

Queen Serenity gave her a sad look. "Metallia attacked. Pluto shut itself off, protecting the Time gate, but Metallia swept through all the Solar System, destroying everything in her wake. Earth was the last planet to go; the Moon kingdom a more powerful apponent because I ruled there. Earth was our ally you see. My daughter, Serenity was engaged to their Prince, Endymion. He came to see her, to tell her that he may not see her again. But while he was gone, Earth fell; his family gone and all enslaved by the Evil Queen. Then she came to the Moon." Queen Serenity stopped, suddenly gaping for breath.

Pluto rose to her feet, grasping the Queen's arm gently. "Are you all right, Serenity?" she asked gently, green hair obscuring the view as she bent closer.

Serenity nodded weakly. "My time is close, my spirit will soon be gone forever." She drew in a comforting breath and the guests found that they too had been holding their breath. "She destroyed everything; the Senshi, protectors of the Princess were last, but none could stand against Metallia. She used a woman, who had been in love with Endymion, promising him to her. Beryl her name was, a countess. Metallia was invincible though, turning Endymion's own protectors to the dark side and against him. My daughter was on the balcony alone when Beryl, Metallia's dark queen attacked us…. "

A light filled the room, encompassing them all in it's gentle warmth, as the Queen's memories became clear as day in their minds. The could watch, but do nothing else as the sad story unfolded before their eyes.

* * *

**Beginning Of Memory**

Princess Serenity stood despairingly on the balcony, watching the Kingdom being destroyed when suddenly Beryl appeared over her, floating in the air. Serenity gasped and a hand flew to her mouth in shock and fear.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Moon Princess. All dressed up and no place to go except…oblivion!" her long red claws extended, Beryl moved towards the Moon Princess, then suddenly a red rose was flung swiftly at Queen beryl and she screamed in pain as it hit her hand.

"Who are you?" Beryl demanded. She stood and her head swung quickly towards Endymion as he stood there in his armour, with cloak swinging wildly in the wind.

"I am Prince Endymion. Sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against evil like you." The Prince told her coldly.

"Prince Endymion, of Earth? I've heard of you. You have great promise." Beryl said. Endymion leapt in front of the Princess and extended his cloak in front of her protectively.

"Well I can see why she'd hang onto you. But you're wasting your time with this twit. Why not taste the joy of winning Endymion, we can rule the Dark Kingdom together." Beryl hissed the offer and Endymion glared in disgust.

"Thanks, but no thanks Beryl. Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you? All twisted and full of bitterness." he said insultingly and beryl looked furious.

"No one ever speaks to Queen Beryl like that!" she shrieked. The shadow of the Dark Kingdom laughed maniacally as a spinning vortex of darkness shot down from the sky. Ripping Prince Endymion from Princess Serenity's arms and off the Balcony. Hurling his form up into the seething sky.

"Endymion! What is happening?" Serenity moaned in terror as she watched him being drawn irrevocably towards the evil force in the sky.

"No Serenity! Just run!" Endymion yelled, knowing he was already dead and that she could still get away.

Princess Serenity started to run towards him.

"No Endymion, I want to be with you!" she shouted, not wanting to live alone if he was to die.

"Serenity don't!" he yelled back urgently, just as she leapt off the balcony to be pulled towards him inside the vortex.

"Serenity!" Endymion shouted despairingly, knowing that she had just doomed herself to die also. They reached out their hands trying to touch, eyes locked, the only loving feeling in the darkness and evil of the vortex. Their fingers clasp for but a moment, before the shadow blasts them both. They are blown away from each other, calling each other's name despairingly...

"Serenity!"

"Endymion!"

Their eyes met for the last time before the life is drained out of them and Serenity's eyes drifted slowly closed. She felt tears falling hopelessly from beneath her lids as her love's presence faded from her mind, but she tried to cling to that touch for one last moment. And in a moment of clarity and light, a magical moment…their minds linked.

"_**Endymion, we will meet again, I know we will.**_" Serenity sobbed, her thoughts weak as she struggled to stay alive for one more moment in time, she wasn't going to die until she told him she loved him.

"**_Oh, Serenity. As long as our souls survive, I know we can never be apart._**" Endymion swore and he felt her happiness, yet sadness. That in the moment they had really realised they loved each other, they were to die. It was a physical agony as they felt the life being taken from them and Serenity could dimly feeling her Mother's anguish. Though she unable to do anything as everything started to go black and her mind fogged.

"**_I love you Endymion, forever!_**" Serenity cried out, no longer able to keep death at bay, though she found a ray of hope and belief in the last words she ever heard her love say.

"_**Serenity, I love you more than life and I swear that I will find you! As long as there is Moon and Earth, nothing will keep us apart...**_" Endymion's voice faded away and he died seconds after his Princess.

**End Of Memory**

* * *

Queen Serenity wiped away a tear, standing away from Sailor Pluto and standing proudly. "Selene was my mother, the Goddess of the Moon. I had lived two millennia before my beloved daughter was born, unfortunately my husband had passed away three hundred and fifty-six years before in an accident with the Crystal Gate."

"It's incredible, a civilisation that no one on Earth knows of." Grandpa murmured.

Queen Serenity looked at him gravely. "Yes. Your kind have been to the Moon, but I hid the remains of the kingdom form their eyes. Strange really, that they somehow remembered it's name, the Moon Kingdom was within the 'Sea of Serenity' named after me." She looked into the distance. "Perhaps someone remembered that time."

Pluto smiled. "I'm afraid it was me, my Queen. I didn't want you to be forgotten, you were the most peaceful and greatest of Queens the Solar System had ever seen."

"Pluto, thank you." Queen Serenity said, strangely touched. Of all those who had known the Moon Kingdom, Pluto was the one who remembered it the best.

"What happened then? About the Princess I mean, was she really dead?" Yuuchiru asked and Rei stared at him in astonishment. Yuuchiru? Having an intelligent thought!

"Yes, she was dead, as were they all…and I was alone. But I saved them, you see. I used the last of my power…" Queen Serenity continued.

* * *

**Beginning Of Memory**

Queen Serenity ran towards the ground below where her daughter and Endymion were floating lifelessly in the vortex. "Serenity! No! She's taken them both!" Queen Serenity called out in anguish and tears fell from her silver eyes. Luna bowed her head as tears fell from her eyes also. Then the Queen's head shot up and she stared intently at the tears falling from her daughter's eyes, the Crystal grew warm in her hands and she closed her eyes as she felt it's power flow through her.

"**_Oh daughter, I cannot save you, but I know a part of you has not as yet faded. This is the only gift I can give you dear Princess…tell him that you love him! Before it is too late…_**" Serenity was not sure that her daughter had heard her words. But she knew that the Crystal had done its work, when a moment later, Princess Serenity smiled faintly. A serene smile of soul at loving peace. Her Prince and she having died with their minds irrevocably linked together for all eternity. As were their souls.

But still the Queen could feel no comfort and her tears fell un-stoppable in overwhelming grief, shared by her two cat advisers. "No, not the Princess. No!" Luna moaned in despair, her head bowed, crying.

Beryl laughed, her staff in her hand as she stood a few meters away on a broken piece of Wall.

"Ha Ha Ha! Now the pretty twit and her Prince are gone! And the snake survives! They'll never mess with me again!" Beryl crowed with maniacal glee and Queen Serenity fell to her knees. All hope was gone now that her kingdom had fallen and her daughter was dead, nothing remained of all she had created. The peace gone, perhaps forever.

"Oh. Serenity!" The Queen cried out in anguish and despair, her head bowed. Then a feeling of strength poured into her from the Crystal and a resolution…no matter what the cost.

"Don't worry darling. I won't let it end this way" Queen Serenity swore as she opened her hand to reveal the Crystal. It spoke quietly to her, instructing how to do it and she nodded ever so slightly, unseen by either Artemis or Luna.

"I won't let them take away you future" she promised. Tears ran freely down her beautiful face as the pink light coming from the silver crystal bathed her in its pureness and power. Serenity summoned the Crescent Moon Wand and inserted the Silver Imperium Crystal into it gently, knowing what she had to do.

"Queen Serenity! If you use the Silver Imperium Crystal, you wont have any strength left" Luna protested with tears in her eyes. Serenity looked down at her adviser and friend with sadness; unable to comfort when she herself could not be comforted. It was over and nothing she could say would change it and ease Luna's heart…but there was something she could _do_.

"It's the only way Luna. I must sacrifice my Kingdom if we are to regain peace" Serenity told to her adviser in determination, staring into the depths of the Crystal. She got to her feet and held the Crystal and wand over her head.

"_Cosmic Moon Power_!" Queen Serenity intoned in a loud voice that echoed all around the ruins powerfully. Great rays of light came from the crystal to fly in every direction, consuming everything dark and evil with its pure power.

Queen Beryl looked shocked. "What is this?" she demanded. The great shadow of the Dark Kingdom started to scream as the pure rays of light touch it.

"You can't do this to me!" Beryl shrieked as she too began to disintegrate, her armies soon following.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Beryl screamed as she disappeared and the light finally faded.

"_**It is done!**_" Someone said into Serenity's voice, a woman's delicate tones filled with cold hatred and aimed solely at the Dark Kingdom. Queen Serenity was too drained to comment back, or even ask who the being was…for she knew no human could have as overwhelming a presence, as the person she sensed did.

"You have done well Queen, but it will not end here. I will not let your soul go into the darkness and I give you a choice to stay here in spirit and watch over your daughter when she is again born…or…" the musical voice had softened when it spoke to Serenity and the Queen found herself almost smiling at the love and light aimed at her. But when the woman had paused, she seemed hesitant about continuing. Serenity frowned lightly in confusion, even that small movement costing her precious moments of life and energy.

"Or-" the woman sighed and in her voice was a deep sadness. "You can be sent to grow up on Earth in same time as her, but you are forbidden to know her or remember anything about the Silver Millennium. You will not know you are anything but human…you will not know her," she said gently.

Serenity gasped, sensing Luna watching her. It was no choice, the Queen knew she could not live and forget the beautiful civilisation she had helped to create and most of all, she could never forget her darling daughter.

"_**I will stay here.**_" Serenity murmured weakly and felt ghostly lips touch the golden crescent moon on her forehead gently.

"_**It is done. The future is preserved.**_" the woman whispered again, almost sadly and then her warm presence was gone and Serenity opened her eyes to stare down at her anxious advisers.

"**_There is but one last thing to do for them all...for her._**" Serenity murmured softly in her mind, pulling what strength she had left into her.

Dead silence had fallen all around as she as if dead and spoken with the presence in her mind. Serenity found that she was lying weakly against a fallen pillar, still holding the Crystal in her hand. And she took a small calming breath as she began to talk to her two cat advisers, who are the only survivors left.

"You did it your Majesty." Luna said happily.

"They're gone! You beat them." Artemis exclaimed and Serenity nodded as she opened her hand to stare at the crystal, which she had detached from the wand.

"I trapped them all yes. If I had destroyed them I would have destroyed Serenity and the other's too. They're all inside the power of the Crystal and now I must send them all to a new future on Earth." Queen Serenity turned away and gasped in despair.

"But your majesty you saved them, why are you so sad?" Luna questioned.

"Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. Nothing. And I'll never see my sweet daughter again, or you two either. This is the only way for any of you to live on, I have enough power left to send everything you will need in the future to Earth." The Moon Queen raised the Crescent Moon wand above her to the sky and looked at it against the black of the night sky.

"Serenity and her court will need you if the Dark Kingdom ever breaks free." Serenity told them, her heart freezing in fear at the very thought. She would not be there this time to save them all…

"Yes." the cats agreed, not really understanding this was a dying request.

"All of you will be reborn on Earth with no memories of the moon kingdom what-so-ever. But if evil forces should try to break free gain, you two will know what to do" she raised her hand to the sky and the Silver Crystal gently floated away, glowing.

"Good luck all of you. Goodbye Serenity, you are in my heart always." Queen Serenity watched as the crystal floated high into the sky and then exploded in light.

Thousands of Crystal bubbles floated away, each with a person inside. They all moved towards Earth and Queen

Serenity watched them go with a sad face.

"_**Be happy.**_" she said in her mind. "On behalf of the Moon, you will be free again." she spoke out loud and then gasped and closed her eyes in pain.

"**_Perhaps we'll meet again._**" she said softly, wistfully, in her mind.

Then the crescent Moon wand fell from her limp hands as a soothing blackness encompassed her and in that darkness was the figure she had spoken to earlier. But now Serenity saw her, the woman with long silvery hair. So like her own, though it trailed freely to her feet in silken strands. The woman wore a long silvery dress also, but her feet were strangely bare and the only other colour was the gold of her crescent moon. It shone ghostly on her forehead, the woman so pale and beautiful that Serenity held her breath in homage.

"Selene!" Serenity said in an awe-filled voice and the goddess smiled, it was like the sun when it touched the Earth…like a pure beam of light. Selene walked forwards and took Serenity into her arms, holding her close and stroking a hand soothingly down her back.

"My daughter, I am glad you chose to stay here with your home…you were born here you know" Selene told her and an incredulous thought crossed Serenity's mind, causing her to step back slightly and stare into the face that was so similar in feature. She should have guessed immediately, it had been obvious from the moment she had felt her goddess' presence.

"_Mother_!"

**End Of Memory**

* * *

"It was then that Selene finally revealed herself and I knew who I really was. But it was too late for my daughter."

"So, you sent them all to the future?" Ikuko questioned, sinking down to sit next to Motoki in the front row. It seemed all so incredible, but she knew Queen Serenity wasn't lying.

"Yes. Is sealed them all in the Crystal…but you see, the Silver Crystal is pure light, therefore it also sealed Beryl and Metallia within, along with all their minions. I sent them back to their own dimension though, hoping perhaps that they would never again bother Earth. It didn't work out that way however…And a Millennia later, Beryl came back. My daughter was the first to be revived to her memories. I am afraid I rather tricked her advisers, though. I wanted to protect Serenity and told Luna and Artemis that there was a Senshi of the Moon. I gave Luna a locket, just before I died and slipped the thought that the Senshi of the Moon had to be found no matter what. But I didn't let them remember that she was the Princess of the Moon. It was too early, she was not mature enough, nor had the power to face Beryl."

Ikuko frowned, what a coincidence that Usagi's cat was named Luna too…The Queen seemed very weak to her, the silvery light fading in the room. But still she went on and they all listened, enraptured.

"I watched her, as she met up with her protectors and they fought Beryl…seeking out also the Rainbow Crystals, which were all parts of the Silver Crystal. It had split into seven parts in order out protect the Senshi, when they found it and keep Metallia from getting her hands upon it. The Senshi all came together and my daughter was revealed-but unfortunately, Endymion, who had also been reborn, was kidnapped by Beryl and turned to her side. Serenity constantly fought all the Generals of Beryl-they had once been Endymion's protectors, though none of them remembered this fact-and finally the day to face Beryl came. The Senshi again diedl protecting their Princess and Sailor Moon had to face Beryl alone, only to be confronted with her brain-washed Prince, whom was bent on killing her…"

* * *

**Beginning Of Memory**

**The North Pole**

Prince Endymion struggled to his feet, using the sword to push himself upwards.

Sailor Moon watched worriedly, seeing the strain on his face, how filled with hate his eyes were as he obeyed his Queen's orders to destroy her. The Crescent Moon Wand had failed, unbelievably and even her tiara had not worked. She had managed to exhaust him somewhat, but not stop him and she had nothing more to use against him.

"I warned you. You can't turn him against me, his mind belongs to the Dark Kingdom now." Queen Beryl told Sailor Moon triumphantly, while the golden-haired girl kept her eyes on the struggling Prince.

"He'll never turn against his Queen!" she proclaimed gloatingly, Endymion suddenly spun around with his sword at the ready.

"Goodbye Sailor Moon." he said coldly as Sailor Moon knelt with trembling lips, her eyes shimmering with emotion as her eyes sought out his.

"Endymion. She might have your mind…but your heart belongs to me." Sailor Moon said softly, firmly. Memories went through her mind of Mamoru and Endymion, past and present. A plan had formed in her mind and she hoped with all her heart that it worked, it had to.

"You remember…don't you?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully, seeking some softening to his hard eyes but there was none.

"You are the enemy." Endymion said, totally cold and convinced. He was wounded by the tiara, but he firmly stood his ground with sword in hand as he did his dark Queen's bidding.

"No. I'm not," Sailor Moon said firmly, with a tremor of hope underlying her words. She reached into her sub-space pocket and took out her star locket, holding it open towards Endymion. "Look Endymion, it's our locket." It started to play it's sweet melody and it filled the chamber. He raised the sword over his head to give the final blow, his eyes wild with hatred.

"Don't destroy it. It's our locket, the symbol of everything we've shared. All those happy times on the Moon…don't let her take that away from us please Endymion!" she pleaded and then her eyes softened.

"It's me Endymion, Princess Serenity. I've come to set you free again, just as I promised." her eyes locked onto his with hope and love and he slowly lowered his sword to his side.

"I remember." he said as memories crashed into his head and she sat up straighter, holding the locket out to his with slightly trembling hands.

"Oh, all you have to do is touch it!" she told him joyfully and his hand rose, reaching out to touch the golden locket. As his fingers touched the locket a golden light spread from it to his fingers and within seconds it had consumed his body. He groaned as the dark energy was taken from his body and the pure light of Sailor Moon's love filled him.

"No! Traitor! How dare you?" Queen Beryl raged, covering her face with one hand as the light glowed too brightly to see anything else.

The light faded and Sailor Moon lowered her hand quickly to see Endymion fall to his knees weakly before her, his sword clattered to the ground. Happy tears filled her eyes and she put her hands on his shoulders to support him, looking him over anxiously.

"Oh Endymion!" she said happily. A red rose fell to the ground, no longer the black of the Dark Kingdom.

He raised his head slightly and looked into her eyes softly. "I'm free."

The golden-haired Senshi stared at him for a moment before her eyes gentled, love filling them.

"Oh, I know Endymion." she said softly, achingly and pulled him close to her heart, her arms wrapped around his head as if she would never let him go.

Queen Beryl growled with fury. "That's so sweet, I'm getting cavities!" she spat in loathing as she formed a huge purple crystal in her hands, the ends deadly sharp. "That Senshi brat isn't going to insult me in my own place!" she shouted with rage, the two on the floor spinning around at the sound and seeing her pulling back the crystal to throw at them.

"You are _mine_!" Beryl yelled in fury, throwing the crystal towards Endymion's unprotected back.

Endymion spun and flung a rose at the crystal, breaking it into thousands of pieces even as he dived with Sailor Moon to the ground. He was not fast enough however and a few jagged shards pieced his armour, mortally wounding him. Beryl screamed in rage and pain as his rose pierced her chest.

"No!" Beryl said disbelievingly as she clutched at the rose and fell to her knee's, Sailor Moon sat up and her eyes shimmered with disbelief and gladness.

"You got her!" she said and Beryl started to sink into the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me Sailor Moon." Beryl swore as she disappeared from sight and Sailor Moon turned back to her Prince, who was still on the floor.

"Oh Endymion! Can't you hear me? Answer me?" Sailor Moon asked urgently, noticing that Endymion had been wounded and was lying with eyes closed. She moved his head gently onto her lap and touched his pale face in fear.

Endymion groaned and slowly opened his eyes with difficulty. "I'll find a way back to you." he promised.

Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears, knowing his time was almost up.

"Hey. You can call me Odango Atama." she offered gently, knowing it would cheer him and he smiled weakly, his eyes meeting hers for one more time before his head fell to the side and he died.

* * *

**The Ruins Of The Moon Kingdom**

"No! Oh Serenity, not again." Queen Serenity cried out, tears pouring down her face, crying as her daughter could not. Sailor Moon stroked her love's face one more time, seeming to memorise his face in every loving detail before she lowered his head to the floor and stood. Her eyes were dead, but determined and Serenity wished she could comfort her daughter some how.

"Mother! Endymion is dead; the Senshi are dead…she's all I have left! Don't let her die. Please." the last word was not more than a whisper as Queen Serenity pleaded to the Goddess Seline.

"_**I can do nothing my daughter, this is what must be…The death of her friends and love will give her the strength to kill Beryl as should have been done a long time ago.**_" Seline did not appear but her voice sounded softly into the Queen's mind.

Serenity could not believe it, there was nothing she could do…but watch.

* * *

**The North Pole**

Sailor Moon walked determinedly towards the now giant Beryl, her tiara again in place. "You better enjoy that laugh Beryl, it's the last one you'll ever have." Sailor Moon swore and Beryl turned to face her. "You'll never rule the Universe as long as I live!"

"We'd better get this over with then." Beryl said as Sailor Moon stopped and raised her chin defiantly.

"Lets get to it." she said firmly and the Queen smiled.

"You don't know what you're up against. Goodbye Sailor Moon!" Beryl shouted as dark energy gather between her hands and she blasted it towards the Senshi.

Sailor Moon never moved and the power hit her squarely; the blast was such that it formed an ice tower that reached the height of Beryl's face. There was silence and then the top of the ice tower split open to reveal Princess Serenity, her eyes closed meditatively. The crescent Moon wand was held in both hands close to her chest and the Imperium Silver Crystal glowed slightly.

"I will defeat you Beryl, in the name of the moon!" the Princess declared firmly, confidently and it enraged the Queen.

"You? Pitiful little Princess Serenity?" Queen Beryl laughed scornfully.

Serenity heard Luna's voice in her head and momentarily wondered at it, she seemed to feel another gentler presence there also but could not define it.

"I hear you Luna. I am not afraid any more."

* * *

**The Ruins Of The Moon Kingdom**

Queen Serenity watched anxiously, her eyes glued to the glowing sphere before her face. Princess Serenity unleashed the power of the Crystal, but somehow it was not enough.

"Mother, there must be some way we can help her…the Senshi?" Serenity murmured, thinking hard. If only she still had her Crystal she could help her daughter…if only she weren't dead…

"**_Yes, the Sailor Senshi. The Avatars are strong in spirit and are not completely gone. They will need your love and help to aid our dear princess however, concentrate on them my Daughter._**" Seline ordered quietly.

Serenity obediently closed her eyes, memories of the Senshi filled her mind. How happy they had been on the Moon with the Princess, before Beryl and now they could help to destroy her for god.

"Help Princess Serenity Senshi, use your love!" The Queen shouted triumphantly as 4 points of light formed before her, each the colour of their planet and as she said their names they flared with power and flew one by one back to Earth.

"Mars!"

"Mercury!"

"Venus!"

"Jupiter!" as the last Sailor Senshi disappeared into the Earth's atmosphere Serenity slumped to her knee's, the energy gone from her.

"Will it work, is it done?" she panted lightly, her hand on the ground that she could feel but made no mark upon. She was a ghost, a spirit just as the Senshi now were but she was glad that she had been there for her daughter.

"It is done, with your help and the Senshi, she will win." Seline promised.

Serenity smiled, staring back at the Crystal. What she saw next made her gasp in horror and reach for her Daughter involuntarily as Princess Serenity died from using the Crystal even as her Mother had.

"No! You promised she would not die!" Serenity yelled, tears poured down her cheeks and she drew close to the sphere as she saw her daughter's lips move weakly.

"**_I wish I was an ordinary girl; I wish this had never happened. Endymion!_**" Princess Serenity cried out with her last breath and then she slumped forward dead even as the light of the Crystal consumed her. Queen Serenity sobbed bitterly, only the strange pink light emanating from the sphere making her raise her head.

"Why is it glowing like that, I've never seen it do this." Serenity gasped, watching as the top of the Earth lit up impressively with the power of the Crystal.

"Be content my Daughter, the Silver Crystal has granted the Princess' wish." Seline finally appeared, her long hair flowing to an invisible wind. Her beautiful face was soft as she reached out to touch the Queen's face lovingly.

"She will be reborn-as will her Senshi-but they will remember nothing of the past year, it will be as if it all never happened and she has a chance at a new life." The Goddess murmured. Serenity smiled through her tears and stared at the fast fading light of the Crystal.

"What is that?" Serenity gasped in surprise as they saw a golden speck hurtling towards the Moon at a rapid pace. Seconds later the object hovered above Serenity and Seline, glowing a golden in the light from the sun.

"The Crescent Moon Wand!" she exclaimed, reaching towards it. It fell into her hands easily and she held it close, noticing the Crystal was not with it.

"The princess may need it one day." was all Seline said to Serenity's inquiring look.

"I pray that day will never come." Serenity said softly, caressing the wand and staring down at the Earth where her daughter slept peacefully. As if nothing had ever happened, just as you wished my darling daughter.

"Be happy..."

**End Of Memory**

* * *

"What happened then? The Senshi are still around though." Usagi's dad mentioned, curious. Queen Serenity sighed even more deeply.

"It wasn't the end. As it is between evil and good, there cannot be a light without darkness and soon a new evil came. The Princess had made that dying wish though.

"**_I wish I was an ordinary girl, I wish this had never happened. Endymion!_**"

And when the evil came in the form of two alien lovers, the Senshi remembered nothing. A huge meteorite crashed to Earth and one of Sailor Moon's friends became pray to the aliens, Ann and Ail."

Yuuchiru snapped his fingers with remembrance. "I remember that day, the crater was huge, but there was nothing in it."

"Oh, there was something in it, two something's. Two misguided aliens that sough energy for their very existence. They weren't truly evil…but they knew no better." Serenity said sadly.

"So…the Senshi defeated them?" Motoki asked with interest, this sounding awfully familiar to him.

"Yes, in a way. The aliens were shown love, by Sailor Moon and left peacefully. There was not much peace after that though…a small girl dropped in on the Senshi, enemies on her heels and the girls were again thrown constantly into battle. The new enemy was from the future, called the Black Moon Family. They had come back to destroy the daughter of the future rulers of the Solar-System, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

"My Queen, you are saying too much!" Setsuna protested, in mild horror. Her Queen was giving away too much! Ikuko watched with interest as Setsuna protested, evidently knowing this Queen so long…but how was that possible? Maybe…

"They have to know, to prepare for the future, you know how close it is!" Queen Serenity told her sharply and Setsuna lowered her head, sighing.

"This is a little hard to take in." Usagi's dad said sceptically. But Ikuko hushed him quickly.

The other girls had got to their feet now, though Mamoru strangely stayed at Queen Serenity's feet, head bowed.

"Suffice to say, the Senshi defeated this new evil and found that they had a beautiful daughter from the future awaiting them."

"Wait a minute, didn't you say Neo-Queen Serenity?" Ikuko said sharply and Queen Serenity gave her a slight smile.

"Yes."

"Just how far into the future are we talking?"

"Another Millennia from now. The Senshi and their Princess, as well as Endymion are immortal so long as they are within possession of the Silver Crystal." Serenity said calmly and Ikuko was stunned.

"Immortal? Are you telling me that in the future, the Earth is ruled by the Sailor Senshi? And your daughter, who is immortal, reborn again?"

"Yes, it is her destiny. If I had not died saving her, I would be the one ruling…but as I said, it was her destiny."

"Then what?"

"It is irrelevant really, the Senshi have fought for years now, protecting the Solar System. And soon, much sooner than they think, Sailor Moon will be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and all will be at peace."

"This is all very well, your Majesty…but why have you chosen to reveal it to us, here. Now?" Grandpa said sharply, almost guessing. The other's looked confused also.

"Because it is time for the old Queen to step down and a new Era to be reborn. My spirit is weary and Selene granted me this one last opportunity to see my daughter before I am gone forever."

She didn't wait for Ikuko or the others to answer, but turned to the brides-maid's. Ikuko watched stunned, as one, the girls reached into seemingly nothing and pulled strange pens from the air around them.

"Mars Crystal Power, Makeup!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Makeup!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Makeup!"

"Uranus Crystal Power, Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Makeup!"

"Saturn Crystal Power, Makeup!"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Makeup!"

Grandpa, Usagi's parent's, Yuuchiro, Motoki, Joe, Urawa and a hidden Artemis and Luna watched as the girls were suffused in amazing powers. Lightening, fire, water and more lit up the room, making the priest cross himself again in wonder. When the light had faded, the legendary Sailor Senshi stood there before Queen Serenity, and as one they bowed.

"Kami!" Grandpa yelled in shock.

Yuuchiru almost fainted and Usagi's mom was too stunned to speak. Queen Serenity bowed her head towards them, suddenly weak and then turned towards the kneeling Mamoru.

"Prince Endymion, rise now." she said. Mamoru got to his feet, but as he stood tall, he shimmered and was suddenly clad in a silver and black armour. His long black cloak, with red inside billowed slightly as he bowed to her respectfully and Ikuko was abruptly aware of the implications.

She looked quickly towards Usagi, who had not looked at all surprised by all that had happened. Ikuko watched as her daughter made a reaching motion in the air and snatched out a heart-shaped broach that she had occasionally worn.

"Moon Eternal Power...Makeup!" she called out and was immediately surrounded by swirls of pink and white light. Feathers flew and when the light had faded, Usagi no longer stood there, but Eternal Sailor Moon.

"_No_!" Ikuko yelled, hardly believing her eyes. This was not her daughter! It was not true…

"Ikuko." her husband said gently, strangely understanding and she slumped back into him. Eternal Sailor Moon walked towards her and she suddenly saw the resemblance to Queen Serenity. They had the same hair, the golden crescent moon shone on both their foreheads's…and Usagi, her Usagi…was a Princess.

"I don't believe it" Ikuko whispered, closing her eyes. She started when someone touched her arm and opened them to see a stranger standing there before her. The long golden hair was longer, the crescent moon glowing and Ikuko could feel the power radiating from her.

"I'm still Usagi, mom. I'm still your daughter…but I'm also Sailor Moon, protector of Earth." Sailor Moon whispered, a gloved hand touching Ikuko's face gently. Ikuko stared at her and then was suddenly clutching the stranger to her; she looked into the gentle blue eyes and saw Usagi there.

"I know…it's just so hard…you aren't who I thought you always were." Ikuko said softly. Then her face hardened and she looked over Eternal Sailor Moon's head to the Moon Queen. "Have you come to take her from me, then?" she demanded harshly.

Serenity locked eyes with her and suddenly Ikuko could hear the Queen's voice clearly in her mind. "**_She is as much my daughter as yours now, Ikuko of Earth. She has the soul of my daughter, but she is also Usagi._**"

"I understand." Ikuko said, bowing her head. She thought she had lost her daughter…but now. The klutzy girl who had always failed at school was in fact a super-heroin and had saved the world countless times! "I'm so proud of you!"

Eternal Sailor Moon looked stunned for a moment, then threw herself into Ikuko's arms, tearful. "I wanted to tell you so many times, mom." she sobbed.

There was a sudden commotion and both looked up to see Queen Serenity had collapsed against Sailor Uranus, deathly pale. "Queen Serenity!" Grandpa cried, leaping forward.

"Mother!" Sailor Moon shrieked, running to her side. Queen Serenity's eyes were closed, but she opened them with difficulty as Sailor Moon approached.

"I don't have much time, my darling daughter. Selene let me come to see you the one last time to marry you and Endymion." Queen Serenity whispered. She straightened and everyone reluctantly took their seats, worried. The Senshi went back to their places and Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion took their places before the Queen.

Ikuko thought she had been shocked enough, but again her heart stopped when her daughter shimmered yet again and was suddenly another person. The golden hair reaching down to the floor, her dress a beautiful thing of white silk and golden edging.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, do you take Princess Endymion of Earth to be your life-mate. To love for all eternity?" Queen Serenity asked gently and the Princess nodded, turning to Endymion.

"I so swear."

"Prince Endymion, of the Golden Kingdom, do you take Princess Serenity of the Moon to be your life-mate. To love for all eternity?"

"I so swear."

"Then in the name of the Moon, I pronounce you married. Bonded for life, in love!" Queen Serenity gasped for breath, her face paling even more, but she struggled for breath. "Daughter, do you swear to be a justful Queen of the Light. To rule with kindness beside your husband and unite the Solar System once more in peace?" Serenity asked, her voice fading.

Ikuko had listened to the ceremony with awe, but now saw with horror that the beautiful Queen was fading. She was transparent!

"I do...Oh, Mother, do not go!" the Princess cried out, reaching out from her Mother's hands.

Queen Serenity smiled happily, at last uniting her Daughter and her Prince. "I will be with you always, as will Seline…my last gift to you...Serenity..." her voice ghosted in and out. Their hands touched and a brilliant light spilled forth.

Queen Serenity leaned forward and kissed the Princess, then faded with the light. It spread into Princess Serenity and she gasped as it filled her.

"Mother!" she screamed as Queen Serenity disappeared and the room began to light, the moon moving from the sun. Soon, golden light filled the room, but all was silent, but for the crying of Princess Serenity. Now, upon her brow sat a beautiful golden crown.

Ikuko didn't know what to say and so remained silent with the others as Endymion embraced Serenity.

Pluto summoned something into her hand; a long staff in the shape of a key and on the top was a huge red globe. She held it out, eyes filled with a curious amount of sadness and elation.

"The Queen is dead." she intoned, then held the globe over Princess Serenity's head. "Long live the Queen."

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll be posting '**Spin The Bottle**' and '**The Games We Play**' up later, as well as my Xena Fanfic '**Ares Flame**'.

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '**_One Hour Challenges List_**'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '**_Usagi And Mamoru_**'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


End file.
